The Legend of Zelda: Conflict of Dreams
by Shalazar
Summary: Link has a series of prophetic dreams in this adventure to rescue the royal family from the clutches of Ganondorf...Does contain some violence.
1. First Impressions

The Legend of Zelda:

The Conflict of Dreams

By Shalazar

Chapter One

Link took a long drink from his bottle as he sat in the cool shade of the oak tree. He had been riding Epona all afternoon and had stopped to rest both himself and the sweating horse. He finished his drink and laid down. I'm not going to fall asleep, he told himself. But exhaust overtook him and he began to doze.

Immediately he was transported into the world of dreams. He dreamt of times past. He was riding alongside Zelda in the Hyrulean Fields. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back, a hint of color appearing on her cheeks, and quickly turned away. Link looked ahead and laughed to himself. He turned back to Zelda and what he saw made him turn cold. It was no longer she riding beside him, but Ganondorf. Link immediately drew his sword to attack. But Ganondorf was quicker. He sent an orb of dark energy hurtling into Link, causing him to fall off Epona.

Link rolled for a few feet and quickly regained his balance. He looked up and saw his sword a few feet away. He dove for it and was back on his feet in one rolling motion. But when he looked around, his foe was nowhere to be seen. He ran to the top of a small hill a few paces away and scanned the horizon. Ganondorf was gone. It's like he disappeared, thought Link.

He ran to Epona and jumped on her back. I must go to the king and inform him of what has happened, thought an ever fearful Link. He was not afraid of Ganondorf, he could handle him. He was afraid for Zelda. He'd almost lost her once. He wasn't about to lose her again. Trees whipped past his face as he raced for Hyrule Castle. Suddenly a tree appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He jerked the reins to the left in order to dodge the tree, but ended up hitting his head on one of its lower branches, sending him flying off his horse. He landed with a thud.

Link sat up. He realized had been dreaming and couldn't help but laugh. A small wave of relief swept over him as he stood up and dusted himself off. The sun was setting on the horizon. He pulled out his Ocarina and called Epona. She came behind him and whinnied. Link walked over and began to stroke her mane. "You have always been one of my most loyal companions" he said affectionately to her. "I shall never forget you old friend." With that he hopped on the saddle and started back to the castle.

When Link came to the drawbridge he dismounted and walked in guiding Epona by her reins. The town that met him was not the usual 6:00 town. Where vendors and people should be, there was silence. Something's not right, thought Link. He quickly hurried to the castle. The door was standing open with no guards. Link tied Epona to a tree and quietly drew his sword and shield.

He walked towards the open door and peeked cautiously inside. When he was sure that no one was there he stepped inside. In the torchlight he could see signs of a scuffle in the carpet. Link immediately crouched and began to walk towards the throne room.

An armed lizard came around the corner in front of him. He was caught. Immediately the creature gave a cry and leapt towards Link, sword drawn. Link blocked the attack with his shield and gave a counterthrust, stabbing the lizard in the stomach. Blue blood poured out and the lizard gave a cry of pain. It fell to the floor, dead. The noise of the battle brought two more lizards from the same corridor.

They rushed Link. He sidestepped one of the blades, but the other caught him on the shoulder. Link winced in at the cut. He gave a wide swing and chopped one of the lizards in half. The other, seeing his two dead companions, turned and fled. "Oh no you don't," said Link. He quickly put up his sword and shield and drew out his bow. He locked the arrow, sighted and released. There was a sharp twang and thud as the arrow embedded itself into the lizards head.

Link lowered his bow and walked towards the throne room. He opened the door and walked in. It was pitch black inside. Then suddenly green fire lit the torches. "Welcome back Link," said the deep voice of Ganondorf. Link took a crouched position, sword in hand, to prepare for what was next.


	2. Encounter

Chapter Two 

"What do you want?" said Link menacingly. "I thought I took care of you a long time ago." He stared at Ganondorf, his anger towards the man welling up inside of him.

"I thought I'd drop by for a little visit." Ganondorf replied in a mocking tone.

"You can leave willingly or by force. It's your choice Ganondorf."

"I don't respond well to threats as you well know." Ganondorf gestured towards a curtain, which pulled back to reveal the king and Zelda tied up with swords pushing up against their throats. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to them would you?" A smile crossed the warlock's face. "Lower your sword."

Link complied. He had to think fast. If he wanted any chance of saving his kings and his princesses life, he would have to obey for now. What to do!

"Good. Now place it on the floor." Link obeyed.

"You won't get away with this," said Link. "Even if you manage to destroy me, someone will stop you eventually."

"Says you." The evil king nodded towards Link and two lizards stepped forward, removed his shield from his hand, and, each grabbing an arm, force him to his knees. "Now you bow to me legendary hero." Ganondorf snapped and Link was hauled down below to the dungeon.

They forced him into a cell and clamped his arms and legs into some chains attached to the wall. The lizards walked out and repeated the process with the king and the princess. Then they closed the door, and all was left in total darkness.

"Well what now?" said the frail voice of the aging king. "Is this how I am to die, locked in a dungeon?" Link could hear him shaking his head.

"We will make it out alive," said the princess, unsure if what she said was true. Link could feel their eyes on him. He was asking that same question. But he wasn't about to give up. They would get out of there. It was just a matter of when and how. He was about to speak when he heard footsteps outside in the hallway. A light appeared through the crack at the bottom of the door. A key was inserted in the door and turned. Click. They could see the knob turn and then the door swung open. Light flooded the room and a figure stepped in. A Shiekah!

"Time to go," said the stranger. "The sleep potion I used on the guards won't last forever." He moved from chain to chain unlocking each one and setting it down quietly so as not to alarm anyone down the hall. The foreboding shape held a finger to his lips as a warning. They silently filed out of the room. Stepping lightly between the two guards they began to ascend the staircase to the main hall. As they climbed they met a lizard going down. A look of surprise came across the creatures face, but before he could draw his weapon the Shiekah had thrown a dart into its throat. It made a gurgling noise and blood oozed out of its mouth as it slid down the wall, dead.

The company moved quickly ahead and made it to the main hall. They encountered no more resistance as they fled out into the night. Epona was still standing tied to the tree. But now there were three other horses standing next to it. They each mounted a horse and quietly made their way out of the courtyard. After exiting the town they stopped and dismounted.

"My name is Hamuro," said the sheikah, turning to face the company. "I was sent by the council to rescue you."

"The council?" said the king. "I thought I banned that a long time ago."

"You did my king," replied the rescuer. "We have been meeting secretly ever since because we knew something like this would happen. We just didn't know when."

The king nodded, a troubled look appearing on his face, and didn't say another word.

"I must go back and face him," said Link. "He must be stopped once and for all."

"Not without these you won't" The shiekah pulled light arrows out of his saddlebag. "You will need these to weaken him sufficiently to kill him."

"But what about your sword?" asked the frightened princess. "He took that from you remember."

"I don't suppose you were able to get that too were you?" said Link turning to Hamuro.

"Unfortunately no. There are only so many things one man can do."

"I'll just have to find that too then," sighed Link.

"It's probably still in right where you left it. Ganon can't touch it and he wouldn't dare trust it to his minions. But in all likelihood it is well guarded. I can help you dispatch the guards but I will only get in the way in your conflict with the Evil One."

Link thought a moment and replied "Your help would be most welcome Hamuro."

The warrior nodded. "I must speak with you privately before we go on." They walked a few paces away out of earshot. "You had a dream." Started the Sheikah, not as a question, but a point-of-fact. Link looked surprisingly and the man.

"How did you know?"

"Your dream is what channeled our response. You and the council are, or you and the head of our council I should say, are connected. Do you remember a fairy? A fairy who once helped you on your quest to destroy Ganon named Navi?"

"Yes," Link replied. "How could I forget?"

"She is the head of our council. She wanted to help but Ganondorf would have surely destroyed her had she come out of hiding. That is why I'm here."

"Why are you telling me this?" said Link a little slowly. He was growing suspicious of the man. Is this man really who he says he is? thought Link.

"Because if you don't kill the Evil One your dream," at this point he lowered to a whisper, "will become a reality. You will die." His last statement brought a change over the sheikah's face. His brow furrowed. Then he laughed. Link recognized the laugh. It was the laugh of an old foe.

"You!" Link cried. He drew his sword to attack.

"Time to die my young friend," said Links enemy. Ganondorf threw a dark dart into Link.

Link awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep. "Just another dream," he told himself. His head was throbbing. Then he looked at his surroundings. He was in a cell. So it wasn't all a dream. There was no princess and no king. He was alone. "How am I going to get out of here?" Link lowered his head in defeat.


	3. Escape

Chapter Three

Link was still contemplating his dilemma when the door opened and Ganondorf walked in.

"Enjoying your stay Legendary Hero," said Ganon with emphasized sarcasm in his last words. "No? Good." Links eyes followed him as he paced back and forth. "What shall I do with you? Or a better question: How to kill you most painfully?" The Evil figure smiled.

"If you're trying to get me to beg for my life, it won't work."

Ganon's smile faded and it was replaced with clenched teeth. "Even if it would save your life?" Link spit in his face. In return he got a fist to the face. "We'll see if no food or water will soften you up. Guards!" Two lizards walked into the room. "He receives no food or water for a week! He is to be in total solitude."

"You can't do this!" shouted Link desperately.

"Watch me." And Ganondorf left, the two lizards following him. The door was closed and locked.

Good, thought Link. Now I won't have company for a week. Plenty of time for escape. He looked around. His only light was a lit torch outside his door. His eyes quickly adjusted. The room was bare except for a bed and a chair, neither of which Link could use because he was chained to the wall. He looked at his chains. They were rusted, but not enough so as to allow Link to break them. He jerked the chains just in case. No luck. I will make it out.

He thought for a second. His eyes drooped. No! I won't fall asleep. The dreams he had been having lately puzzled him. Why is it that Ganon was in them? And why did he die? He wasn't sure if Ganon was the cause or someone else…

Now is not the time for philosophizing. I got to get out. He looked around the room once more. Everything was the same. Nothing had changed. With great reluctance, Link let himself sleep.

Where am I? He looked around. A heavy fog kept Link from seeing more than two feet in all directions. Then the fog started to clear. A field. I'm in a field. I'm free! He could scarcely believe it. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He reached the top of a hill. There was nothing but open plainlands for miles. He heard a noise behind him.

Link turned and there he was, Ganon. What is he doing here! Then Link remembered. "This is a dream," he whispered to himself. Ganon began to charge. Link tried to make himself wake up. It wasn't working. "Oh no!" A spear plunged into his chest, and he fell to the ground. Pain! He had never felt such pain. He reached for the spear to pull it out and found that he could not grab it. Ganondorf walked over, sword drawn.

"Now you die!"

Link awoke in a cold sweat. Another dream. What is happening to him? The torchlight had gone out and it was completely dark. So much for being able to see. He lifted his arm to scratch his face. It was then that he realized that it was free. In a violent jerk in his dream, he had broken the chain from the wall. Yes!

Link used the pointed end of the broken link to pick the rest of the locks. He felt his way quietly to the door, placed his hand on the knob, and began to slowly turn. It was locked. Now what, Link thought to himself. He found the broken chain and tried to pick the door lock but the hole was too small.

It only took him a minute to decide to break down the door. He stepped back, and summoning all of his strength, gave one mighty kick. It fell to the ground. I just hope no one heard that, thought Link with a smile on his lips.

He saw a lit torch down the hall. He walked over and pulled it from its nook in the wall. Now, thought Link, forward or backward. The hall ran endlessly in both directions. He decided to continue forward. It wasn't long until he reached a stairway. He carefully climbed, trying his best not to make any sound. But the pervading silence made his footsteps all the louder.

He reached the top and peeked around the corner. The main hall was empty. He was about to leave when he realized that he forgot his sword and shield in the throne room. He saw the infamous doors to the room at the end of the hall. He quickly made his way over and peeked inside. The room was empty. He walked in and saw his sword standing in the corner next to his shield. He walked over, picked them up, and put them where they belonged, on his back.

He stepped out of the room, quietly shut the door behind him, and walked down the hall. He would make his plans for rescuing the royal family outside where there was less of a chance of getting caught. He walked out of the castle and into the courtyard. It was dark. There was Epona, right where he had left her. She gave a little whinny at his appearance. He walked over, gave her a pat on the neck, and untied her. He walked her out of the castle grounds, through the town, and into Hyrule Field. Sitting under a nearby tree, Link tried to decide what to do next. He couldn't go back without a well formulated plan that was for sure. He would need Light Arrows…

He glanced up and saw a figure approaching. Link stood, a little wary of the man, for it was a man. A very old man.

The figure stopped and threw up his hands. "I mean you no harm. I just need to rest." The man gave a wheezy cackle. "I'm Grendel." He stuck out his hand to Link. Link didn't accept it. "Still suspicious are ya. That's alright. But I ain't leavin'." He sat a few feet away. "Mind if I start a fire? Okay. It'll warm us both. I'm chilled to the bones." The man pulled some wood and tinder out of a pack he was carrying. It wasn't long until he had a roaring fire going.

"What do you want old man," said Link, still suspicious of the stranger.

"Just to rest," he said. "Then I'll be on my way." Link watched as he stuck his hands closer to the fire in an effort to fight off the icy chill. "I'm from the Lake. It's usually warmer there. How 'bout you?"

"The forest," Link replied coldly. He wasn't about to trust a total stranger. He had been through too much recently to do that.

"Ever been to the Lake?"

"No."

"You should go sometime. There are all sorts of treasures down there. I found these just the other day. You can have 'em. I have a feeling you'll need them." The ancient pulled out something wrapped in cloth and handed it to Link with a smile and knowing look in his face. "Use them wisely. There are only five."

Link looked at the bundle and began to slowly unwrap it. Inside were five Light Arrows! Link looked up to ask the old man where he had found them, but the man was gone. Link stood and looked around. It's like he vanished into thin air, thought Link. Was I dreaming? No. There is the fire and there are the Light Arrows.

Link sat back down. Who was that man? What did he say his name was? Link couldn't remember. All he knew is that he wouldn't have to find any Light Arrows now. He could go straight for Ganondorf. "It's time to end this." Link stood, placed the precious Arrows in his quiver, and began walking toward the Castle.


	4. The Princess

Chapter Four

Link entered the castle courtyard cautiously. I've got to get in, kill Ganon, rescue the royal captives, and get out as soon as possible, thought Link. He approached the two foreboding doors. He grabbed the handle and swung the door open. It creaked eerily. He stepped in and proceeded down the closest hall, leaving the door open behind him. It was completely dark.

He opened the first door and peered inside. There was a bed and table, but no people. He could see the first signs of dawn appearing through the window. Link closed the door and opened the one across the hall. Same results: nothing. He opened every door in the hall and found nothing out of the ordinary except the lack of people.

He returned to the main hall and proceeded down another corridor. He found nothing in that hall either. He did the same with all of the halls finding not a soul in the place. There was only one place left. The throne room. He opened the doors leading inside. The room was flooded with light coming from the many windows in the room.

Everything looked normal from his point of view. Except the actual throne. It was crooked. Link walked over to it. I wonder, he thought. He grabbed the back and pulled it from the wall. There was a passage! Link grabbed one of the many torches decorating the room, lit it, and began to descend the stairs into the secret passageway.

Link went down only for a short time, but it seemed like hours. He reached the bottom. It was and empty room. Great, Link thought. A dead end. He began to examine the walls for any trap doors. He stuck his hand on the wall and walked around the perimeter, searching for any switches. His hand hit a bump. But not just a little bump. It seemed as if the whole section of wall was depressed. Link set down the torch and pushed against the wall. It began to push back. The wall opened to another, smaller room. Against the far wall was a swirling black and purple vortex.

"That's not suspicious," Link said sarcastically to himself. "But, should I go in?"

Link walked over and peered inside. There was only an endless tunnel of black and purple gases. Link took one step back, tensed up, and jumped into the portal. It sucked him in and all around him went black. He floated for a while and was thrown out into a stone room.

Link stood and dusted himself off. He immediately saw the princess chained to the wall in the same fashion he had been chained. He ran over, drew his sword, and cut each chain. She fell into his arms, unconscious. He laid her on the ground and poured some water from a bottle onto her forehead in an effort to revive her. Zelda's eyes flickered open.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a dungeon. I had to come through some strange portal to get here. Where is your father?"

She seemed to think for a moment and then she remembered. Tears welled up in her eyes. "He's dead. Beheaded right before my eyes." She sobbed.

"We've got to get out of here before someone finds us," said Link, trying not to let the image of his king being beheaded into his mind. "Can you walk?" he said looking around for an exit.

"Yes," she said.

Link helped her up and looked around again. There was nothing but the portal he had come through. "We'll have to go back into that thing," said Link gesturing towards the swirling passageway. Zelda nodded. They walked slowly over to it. Link looked at Zelda to make sure she still wanted to go. She nodded and they jumped into the black chasm.


	5. Final Confrontation

Chapter Five

Link and Zelda both gave audible grunts and they flew out of the gateway and landed on the floor with a thud. Link stood up and turned to help Zelda. She was already standing and moving towards the stairs. She's quick, Link thought. He darted after her and was soon right beside her. They came up into the throne room and proceeded to the main hallway. After getting into the courtyard they continued quickly towards Hyrule field.

They climbed out over the drawbridge and Link directed their path towards the tree he had rested under the night before. There was Epona, standing right where he had left her. He walked over to the horse and stroked its mane. He was about to suggest they both ride her when Zelda put her fingers to her lips and gave a shrill whistle. A black horse ran up and stopped before Zelda. She whispered something to it and hopped on its back.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Zelda to an astonished Link.

"Yeah," said Link. She has a new surprise at every turn, Link thought.

He mounted Epona and they began to ride.

"Where are we going?" asked Link over his shoulder.

"Ganon is in his desert fortress. We are going to kill him."

Link smiled. He admired her. No matter what happened she was strong. He had only seen her cry once and that was for her father's death. He looked back at her and smiled. She returned the smile and quickly looked away embarrassed. Link felt a small feeling of warning inside himself. This has happened before. But where? Then he remembered the dream. He looked over just in time to see an arrow plant itself into the heart of Zelda's horse. She and the horse went down in a tumbling mass. Then Ganon rode up beside him. Link was about to draw his sword when he remembered how that hadn't worked in the dream. He pulled up on his reins just in time to dodge a darkshot from Ganondorf.

Link pulled out his bow and an arrow from his quiver. He aimed and released. The arrow found its mark in the flank of Ganondorf's horse and they both went down. Link dismounted and ran towards Ganon. He stopped when he saw the Evil Lord rise and drew out a light arrow. Ganon began to charge another dark orb when Link released the arrow. It went right into the Warlord's palm and stuck. A cry of pain came from Ganondorf. His hand caught on fire as the light power surged through his body.

He's weak, thought Link. I must attack now! Link drew his sword and charged at Ganondorf. Ganon sent a little dart flying at Link. The second dream! Link threw up his shield and the dart bounced off of it. These dreams must be prophecies, thought Link.

Ganondorf threw out a crystal jar. It busted and the powder inside began to spread, creating a haze. Then Link heard the hoof prints of a horse to his left. He took a few steps in that direction and stopped. If this is the third dream, then the fog will clear. But what after that? Link couldn't remember. The horse was getting closer. A spear! Ganon has a spear. Just then the fog dissipated and Link could see Ganon charging at him, spear in hand. The Evil Lord threw the weapon and Link sidestepped it. It landed sticking up in the ground. Link grabbed it and threw it, killing Ganondorf's other horse.

Link drew his bow and a light arrow before Ganon could recover. The arrow flew from the bow and landed in Ganon's back. He gave out a scream. Link drew his sword and dived at the Warlock. Ganon turned just in time to have the sword plunge directly into his stomach. Ganondorf's eyes widened in surprise. Link shoved the sword in further. A gurgling noise came from Ganon as he tried to breath. He gave one last cough before the life left his body.

Link pulled the sword from his body and wiped the accursed blood off in the grass. He looked around and saw Zelda laying a few yards away, her legs under her horse. He sheathed his sword and ran over. She was awake, her face contorted in pain. He pulled her from under the horse and checked to see if she had any broken bones. Her left arm was broken but other than that she only had bruises. Link quickly made a brace for her arm. After fitting the brace he called Epona and they rode towards that castle.

When they had almost reached the drawbridge several lizards ran out of the town and towards the desert.

"The hold Ganon had on them is now broken," said Zelda.

"What about the rest of the town?" asked Link looking over his shoulder at her.

"We're about to find out."

They entered and what they saw brought tears of joy to both of their eyes. The people slowly began to emerge from their houses as if nothing happened and it was the start of a new day.

"I can't believe I slept for so long," a man to their left said. "I'm going to catch it from the Mrs."

Link and Zelda both laughed at this and proceeded to the castle. When they arrived, the Kings body was being carried to the royal cemetery.

"I'm sorry your highness, but the King is dead," said one of the Council members. "You are now Queen Zelda."

At this every subject in the castle bowed down to the new Queen. Zelda dismounted with the help of a squire and walked over to the casket. "I'm going to miss you daddy," whispered Zelda, a tear trickling down her cheek. She kissed the forehead of the former King of Hyrule one last time and walked into the castle.

---------------

Zelda began to walk down the aisle of the throne room towards the royal throne. The Head of the Council was standing beside it holding the royal crown of Hyrule on a pillow. She reached the throne and was seated.

"Do you swear to uphold the traditions and laws of Hyrule placed by your father and every king before him?" asked the dignitary.

"I so swear."

The councilman placed the crown on her head. "Then by the power vested in me by the council and the people of Hyrule, I present to you," he turned and faced the audience, "The new Queen of Hyrule."

At this a great shout went up from the people. And she was a good Queen who always ruled justly. Hyrule prospered greatly under her rule. Her name was written in the histories, as one who was always loved by the people.

-----------------

Link looked from his tree towards the castle when he heard the shout. "She is now Queen," he said. Link took one last drink before mounting Epona. He leaned over to her ears. "Time to go old friend." Epona reared up, gave a great whinny, and sped off towards the forest.

The End


End file.
